picos_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lore Of Five Nights At Pico's
There's one thing most FNAP fans want to figure out more than anything in the series, and that is the series' lore. Overall, the lore remains pretty mysterious, with most of it being told by Proppy in his let's play of Five Nights At Pico's Remastered. Just a simple rule: Do not add anything or delete anything if you do not know any of series' lore. If you have extensive knowledge of the lore, and you see one thing wrong or all of it wrong, PLEASE change it. Thank you. First Event: Five Nights At Pico's (or Five Nights At Pico's Remastered) The first game in the series' timeline is Five Nights At Pico's, when the very first Pico's Palace opened. Before it opened, however, the crew were desperately looking for characters to entertain the children in this new restaurant. All of the sudden, they discover these otherworldly beings, called Piconians. Mistaking them for robots, they take them and use them as entertainers (Proppy likens them to Weeping Angels from Doctor Who, due to their abilities to disable the cameras when they are moving). They gave them names: The orange one would be called Pico, The blue one would be called Tera, The grey one with red ears would be named Nano, and the red one would be named Giga. Afterwards, they finish the construction of the building, give it a name (Pico's Palace), and open the building to the public. Pico's Palace made a fair amount of money since it's opening, and found someone to hire as the night guard. Despite the money the place earned, the manager refused to leave the main generator running during the night, leaving the night guard with whatever's left of the electrical power, which is barely enough to survive the night. Eventually, the staff became suspicious on why everyone (customers) were leaving so suddenly and abruptly. They did everything they could to solve this problem. However, when they took a peek at the security footage, and what they saw was...traumatizing. They saw Pico and his friends move around at night acting aggressive, and attempting to kill the night guard. This scenario lasted for about a week - two weeks. After those 1-2 weeks, due to these characters and their unhinged behavior, they were transported away from the restaurant, and the restaurant was closed down. Second Event: Pico's Revenge: The Lost Episode Those who don't learn from their mistakes are doomed to repeat them. After the events of Five Nights At Pico's, the Pico's Palace company made the decision to re-open Pico's Palace with the same characters as before: Pico, Tera, Nano, and Giga. This version of Pico's Palace is much bigger is size, though it lacks a kitchen. A night guard was hired to watch the place, but after being hired, the first guard seemingly ran away from Pico's Palace in panic, which made the Pico's Palace staff confused. The fate of this version of Pico's Palace is identical to the one before it. A second night guard was hired shortly after. In terms of the working conditions, the power was limited once again, due to the energy being gained from solar panels. A couple days after the second night guard was hired, the building was officially opened to the public. But the same exact thing happened as before: The characters moved around, acted aggressively, and then the building was shut down once again. Just like before. However, the Pico's Palace crew took one last shot at making Pico's Palace safe, and a success. Third Event: Five Nights At Pico's 2 Timeframe Wages Like the FNAF games, we can attempt to predict the timeframe off of the hourly wages. However, the player makes $200.01 after 30 hours of work (5 nights x 6 hours per night = 30 hours). This means they make about $6.67/hr. In the U.S., that was closest to the minimum wage in 2008. It is possible that this wage is random or not based off of minimum wage at all (but after night 6, the player only earns an additional 49 cents). But this route seems to be a dead end. Place in Timeline This game seems to take place after FNAP 1, despite FNAF 2 being after FNAF 1. The Phone Guy dies in this game, and mentions an incident at the previous location and the scrapping of the old animatronics to create the new ones. The biggest clue is in his phone call from Night 4, in which he mentions why Toy Giga doesn't have legs; because old Giga would sprint into the The Office; this is based off of the first game. Phone Guy's Death It is highly likely that Phone Guy died in this game, based off of the Night 4 call, in which a scream is heard after Phone Guy says, "Oh no. He's here." (likely referring to Pico. The sounds are the same ones heard in the office (characters crawling in the vents, Gobo's breathing) - thus, it is likely that this event took place in the very office the player is in during the game, which would mean the messages are pre-recorded.